


Item #145

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, H/C bingo, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year, my friends \o/ I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's Eve and a great first day of 2016 :D I'm certainly kicking it off with serious photoshopping sessions, hee :D This is a small treat for my friend <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://dennih23.livejournal.com/"></a><b>dennih23</b> who suggested this particular fill for one of my squares :D Hope you like :P (yes, I am very evil :P)</p><p>This fills the <span class="u"><i><b>loss of powers</b></i></span> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> and the <i><span class="u"><b>priceless</b></span></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Item #145

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dennih23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/gifts).



> Happy New Year, my friends \o/ I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's Eve and a great first day of 2016 :D I'm certainly kicking it off with serious photoshopping sessions, hee :D This is a small treat for my friend [](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dennih23.livejournal.com/)**dennih23** who suggested this particular fill for one of my squares :D Hope you like :P (yes, I am very evil :P)
> 
> This fills the _**loss of powers**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) and the _**priceless**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/v3rs9rj999g9ktn/item145.png?dl=0)  



End file.
